


Definitely Not A Real Warden

by CarnationGem (Akumeoi)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Blackwall Spoilers, Gen, Grey Wardens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/CarnationGem
Summary: Warden-Commander Ciara Tabris and Warden Flaithri Tabris join the Inquisition. Flaithri notices something very suspicious about so-called Warden Blackwall.





	Definitely Not A Real Warden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [branwen lavellan (Revasnaslan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/gifts).



> Again, posted for dear Rev! You can read a lot more about Ciara [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/741798).

The day Blackwall arrived at Haven, Ciara was sitting outside of her house, sharpening her collection of knives and enjoying the bustle in the street around her. All of a sudden, Flaithri ran up to her, looking so alarmed Ciara might have thought they were under attack if she didn’t know him better.

“Ciara!” he panted, and she put down the knife she was holding. Gesturing wildly, Flaithri said, “Have you met the knew Warden the Inquisitor recruited yet?” 

Ah. Ciara knew instantly what this conversation would be about. Standing, she scooped up her knives and the whetstone, kicked the door open, and ushered Flaithri inside.

“Yes, I’ve met him,” she said, depositing the knives on the bed and sitting down beside them. 

“He’s not,” Flaithri hissed dramatically, “a real Warden.”

“I know,” said Ciara. 

“You know? Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go tell the Inquisitor!”

“No,” said Ciara calmly, and then, “Keep your voice down.”

“No?” Flaithri said in disbelief. “But he’s lying. He could be here to steal Inquisition secrets, or to kill the Inquisitor, or - or -”

Ideas about Blackwall’s terrible secret mission apparently failing him, Flaithri broke off. 

“Or, him pretending to be a Grey Warden has nothing to do with the Inquisition, and he really does want to help us,” Ciara said. “Though I suppose he’ll be useless if we are to fight any darkspawn. What a shame the Inquisition has no real, qualified Wardens in it.” She smirked.

“How can you be so sure he’s not here to harm us? He seems awfully suspicious to me!” Flaithri said disbelievingly. 

“I can’t,” Ciara admitted, shrugging. “I just think we should give him a chance. If I start to feel that he’s secretly evil, then we can go to the Inquisitor. Look. Why would anyone want someone else to think they’re a Grey Warden? Because of the political immunity. If he were a bad person, he’d be taking things from peasants and alienages and saying it’s for the good of Thedas. But he’s not. From what Josephine told me, it sounds like he was training recruits and defending villages just like any good Grey Warden should. So I think he’s just someone who either hates the government or has a bad past. It doesn’t mean he hates the Inquisition specifically.”

Flaithri eyed her for a moment before sighing and picking up the whetstone she had been using to sharpen her knives, flipping it around his palm absent-mindedly. 

“I hate it when you use logic on me,” he said. “So fine. You’re saying to just wait and see what he does until we can tell whether he’s a political deviant or a criminal?”

“Yes.”

“And I’m supposed to trust your judgement on this.”

“Yes. Have I ever been wrong about somebody?” Ciara asked. 

“Morrigan,” Flaithri said instantly. Raising the pitch of his voice, he pretended to imitate Ciara. “’Oh, Flaithri, she’s a perfectly nice person, she just had a terrible mother. I understand because I didn’t have any mother, and you should too, you insensitive jerk. Just put up with her bitching at you about survival of the fittest for a few months, and I’m sure she’ll be your best friend one day!’” Flaithri’s voice dropped back to its normal octave. “Well, half a year of Morrigan’s ‘have no mercy’ crap later, she tries to get me or Alistair to sleep with her and then runs away. And you were just all, ‘Whatever, Flaithri, at least we tried!’ How do you explain that one, huh?”

Ciara laughed at Flaithri’s spirited performance. “I said she would never betray us, not that she didn’t have ulterior motives.”

“Leaving us on the eve of battle seems like betrayal to me,” Flaithri said, pouting. 

“Betrayal involves malice. What Morrigan did was more like a temper tantrum,” Ciara said. “But wait a minute. Weren’t we supposed to be deciding what to do about Blackwall?”

Sighting, Flaithri flipped Ciara’s whetstone around a few more times, nearly dropping it. Ciara held out her palm and waited until he tossed it back into her hand. 

“Fine,” Flaithri said. “But the second he starts acting like he’s going to stab us in the back, I’m going straight to the Inquisitor.”

“Not without talking to me first, you’re not,” Ciara said. 

“Unless you’re not there.”

“Unless I’m not there.”

“Fine.”

Flaithri turned to leave, then paused and grinned. “You know, I told you something like this was gonna happen.”

“Huh?”

“Ten years ago, when Duncan recruited us and I was like, ‘What if he’s not a real Warden,’ you remember that? I knew someone would do something like this!” Flaithri said. 

“At least now we know how to tell the difference between real Wardens and fake Wardens,” Ciara said wryly. 

“Yeah,” said Flaithri, grinning. “We could be lying about being Wardens and Blackwall wouldn’t know. Hah! He better watch out. He doesn’t even know who he’s dealing with.

“Indeed,” said Ciara, picking her knife back up again. Flaithri waved at her from the doorway, and she grinned.


End file.
